Ten Reasons Starscream Hates Humans
by treacherous-decepticon
Summary: / there are many reasons for Starscream to hate humans, but he can think of ten off the top of his head /
1. Prologue

**-Fandom:** Transformers  
><strong>-Character(s):<strong> Starscream  
><strong>-Summary:<strong> there are many reasons for Starscream to hate humans, but he can think of ten off the top of his head .  
><strong>-Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own anything. This is fanmade and I am in no way making money off of this, so do not sue me, damnit.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue.<strong>

* * *

><p>There are many reasons for Starscream to hate humans, like all decepticons do, and he could name about a million of them. They were smaller then him, soft and squishy, and much weaker then even a hatchling. Their bodies were frail and puny, they aged so quickly that it seemed that they expired far too soon after their birth. In a sense, it disgusted him and he saw no point in allowing them to continue living. No matter what those Autobrats said.<p>

They were not even that intelligent, Starscream noted with dismay, and they seemed to rule over the planet like they were the best and smartest of all. They didn't deserve the title, they were foolish and were easily deceived by their leaders, believing anything that was told to them. He could not believe how frightened and flighty these fleshlings were, but how words of deceit seemed to make everything all better within their simple little minds. This was what made them lacking in anything that the seeker found worthy of becoming a test subject.

However, he had tried to find some use for them, tried to study them and see how they ticked, but they just weren't that interesting to the decepticon. Everything that he had went through to test them only fed his hatred for them. There were many reasons for the seeker to hate humans, but as he sat with the heated glare of his leader burning into his very spark, he could think of ten right off the top of his head.

Ten reasons, ten moments, that further nourished his hatred for the pink and plush organisms that inhabited the planet called earth.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> This is just something that came to me one day, even though it seems that Starscream doesn't have a lot of human contact with humans, he seems to have a Superiority Complex, like most of the decipticons. I thought for a little while about how I wanted to do this, and I thought I would take the angst routine but this is my first set of drabbles on here. I didn't want people to think that I was angsty up the genre so I decided to go with humor. What's more fun then slapping jokes together about Starscream, then throwing in some unsuspecting humans? Nothing.

These drabbles will include inside jokes about Starscream and other things I've noticed. The first one involves the French dubbing of the G1 movie, which still cracks me up like no tomorrow.

Feel free to review, give constructive criticism but no flames. I know this series won't be that good, but I'm posting to become more aware of my flaws and work on them. :)


	2. Gender Confusion

**-Fandom:** Transformers  
><strong>-Character(s):<strong> Starscream  
><strong>-Summary:<strong> there are many reasons for Starscream to hate humans, but he can think of ten off the top of his head .  
><strong>-Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own anything. This is fanmade and I am in no way making money off of this, so do not sue me, damnit.

* * *

><p><strong>Reason #10.<br>**_Gender Confusion_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The bickering from the control room caught the seeker's attention almost immediately. It sounded like his squad and Soundwave, which had caused a slight worry deep within his very spark. He quickly tapped the code to grant him access to the large room and entered, when the doors parted, only to be greeted by the snickers of his seekers. He realized that he didn't like the look in the optics of his companions, dimming his to show his annoyance.<p>

"What," he practically _squawked_ at them, red optics noted Megatron's smirk from across the room. "What's so funny?" The laughter of the fliers began loudly, Starscream could have swore Megatron snickered. Then something caught his eye; a small monitor, normally used for communication, with his face on the screen. His arm flew upward and a long, thin finger outstretched towards the mirror image; "What is this?"

"Oh, _this_," Skywarp seemed overly pleased with the fact his commander had caught him. When the second in command flared his optics, a glare, the other seeker only seemed to grin; "Just having a look at your latest _plan_."

Confusion hit the seeker, his optics dimmed as he scowled, "What?"

"Soundwave," the leader of the fraction summoned the recorder, "why don't you show the useless second in command the result of his latest idea."

"Affirmative," Soundwave's monotone voice echoed out, ignoring the glare of the SIC towards the leader. With jerky movements, the decepticon rewind the message as asked by his commander. "Rewind commencing."

The seeker watched with half interest as the image of himself seemed to backtrack, the audio seemed a bit different but he chose to ignore it, dismissing it as just the rewind's doing. However, he noted how the scene changed, instead of his _lovely_ form there was one of those annoying fleshlings. It was female, _he was sure_, with wavy dark hair and a stern look on her round face. He dimmed his optics with slight concern as the screen began to play.

She used a language that Starscream vaguely remembered from his studies of the planet as **French**, although he did not know the entire language_—he saw no point in it, since the fleshlings would all be deceased soon_—he did catch a few words. He knew loosely that they translated into '**threat**' and '**destruction**', but that was not what caught his attention the most. It happened to be a single word that he did not recognize from his studies, and it seemed like a title before his name. He turned his head towards his commander, a scowl taking over.

"What does Mada—" Starscream didn't get a chance to finish, he picked up the audio that soon followed. His head turned quickly to see his image's mouth moving, he could hear the mixture of what had surprised him and pure gleeful laughter coming from those in the room. His optics flared and seemed to widen, his mouth gaping in horror. "Is-Is that—"

Skywarp piped up through his laughter, "Yes, _Ma'am_!"

Starscream wanted to fume but could not, he was too shocked, horrified, confused. Then he heard it; Megatron's snicker, Soundwave even appeared amused, Ravage seemed to be purring with delight. He couldn't stop it, a roar ripped through his audio and his null blaster lifted. With a shot, it was the beginning of a long hatred for fleshlings.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> This series is going to be so stupid. I apologize for it, but its something that makes me smile. Since I'm one of the few writers that will probably write for their own enjoyment, I don't really care. All in all, I do know that the characters will probably be slightly ooc, but this is what happens when I'm drinking enough caffeine to keep me up for days.

Feel free to review, give **constructive criticism** but no flames. I know this series won't be that good, but I'm posting to become more aware of my flaws and work on them. :)


End file.
